Episode 2.07
Episode 7 is the seventh episode of Jamestown Season 2. It was written and directed by Bill Gallagher, and premiered on SKY 1 on March 16, 2018. Synopsis Maria is driven to commit a terrible crime and Jocelyn forms a pact with the unlikeliest of allies. Silas and Henry look to profit from the death of Massinger. Plot A cross is erected outside Jamestown. Pepper Sharrow tells Mercy they could meet in the woods. Mercy tells she wants to meet for kissing. Meredith Rutter is mesmerized and when he stares at the cross, he hears a voice saying “know thyself”. Sir George Yeardley speaks to Pedro. He says they will need more men if they are to conquer all of Virginia and encourages him to “breed” with Maria. In spite of his feelings for her, Pedro isn’t pleased with the governor’s statement. Silas Sharrow and Henry Sharrow decide to take Massinger’s slaves as repayments for their stolen tobacco. Marshal Redwick and Nicholas Farlow warn them against it but the Sharrow brothers refuse to listen. Yeardley meets with Jocelyn Castell at the wharf and encourages her to accept Christopher Priestley’s proposal. She flirts with him and says she doesn’t wish to remarry because the better man is already taken. They are interrupted by Redwick and Farlow that inform the governor that the Sharrows took Massinger’s slaves. Jocelyn overhears the conversation. Yeardley promises he’ll deal with the Sharrows. Once the other men leave, Jocelyn asks the governor to escort her home. Yeardley points out that if she remains unmarried her reputation will meet with public sanction. At the Sharrows plantation, Pepper and Alice Sharrow are working the fields when Silas and Henry arrive with the African slaves. Alice is displeased but Pepper recalls her those men will have a better life there that they ever had with Massinger. That night, Maria wakes up Pedro with a kiss. He follows her outside and Maria says that Pedro has always tried to impress her until he conquered her trust. He tells her she’s the most beautiful woman. They make love. In the morning, Jocelyn speaks with Redwick about her intentions of taking Massinger’s land for herself. Redwick, however, just scorns her. Christopher arrives and says he wants to speak to her. Jocelyn tries her best to avoid him including pretending to faint. At the Sharrow plantation, Henry becomes upset with one of the slaves and pushes the man to the ground. Alice scolds him as a brute and makes it clear that she will never forgive him for raping her. At Yeardley’s farm, Temperance Yeardley says she expects Pedro to follow her husband’s orders to “breed” with Maria. She’s heartbroken and feels a deep betrayal, believing that Pedro only made love to her because he was following Yeardley’s orders. Pedro confirms that the governor spoke to him. Out of anger, Maria stabs Pedro on the stomach and runs away into the wilderness. Temperance rushes to Pedro and screams for help. Yeardley quickly sets a searching party for Maria and tells to the Sharrows if they find her he will favor their claim on Massinger’s slaves. Christopher performs a surgery on Pedro but his prognoses are not favorable. Meanwhile, Farlow finds Verity Rutter hiding food in the woods. Verity lies that she expects the food will persuade Maria to give herself up to authorities. Maria watches from a distance. Meredith speaks to Lady Yeardley at church. He wishes to know what “know thyself” means and reveals he doesn’t wish to know himself. Temperance also reveal she doesn’t want to know herself and tells Rutter he should look for answers on the Bible. Christopher visits the Castells household and Mercy tries to send him away. He gets inside anyway and discovers that Jocelyn escaped through the window. Jocelyn finds Farlow and tries to persuade him in helping her getting Massinger’s farm and offers him half of the future profits. Meredith continues his search through the Bible, despite being unable to read. Silas and Henry search for Maria. Henry admits he doesn’t blame Alice for not forgiving him. Maria watches as Pepper and Mercy kiss in the woods. She nearly falls from the tree and Chacrow tries to save her, but she crashes to the ground. The Pamunkey warrior takes her back to the Sharrow’s plantation and Alice hides her inside the house. Alice tells Chacrow she owes him now. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro awakes and overhears Farlow and Redwick talking about Maria. He tries to go outside but can’t stand for long. Temperance shuts the door on him, so nobody sees. Maria tells Alice about what happened and learns that Pedro is not dead. When Silas returns, Alice makes it clear she wants to protect Maria. That night, Meredith asks Farlow questions about the Bible. Meredith, however, doesn’t understand his words. At night, Yeardley asks Temperance if she told Maria about his order to Pedro. He threatens her violently but she denies it. Farlow pays Jocelyn a visit and agrees to help her securing Massinger’s farm for herself. He asks her if she would not rather remarry. Jocelyn assures she will not be confided by wedlock. Farlow cheers her words and explains that Massinger’s land was sold to him by the previous governor without the Virginia Company having knowledge of it. He reveals that Yeardley is also interested in the farm. Farlow points out that if the Company finds out about the illegal transaction, they would reclaim it. Farlow tells Jocelyn she has to find the courage to confront the governor. Henry returns home and learns about Maria. Alice tries to stop him. Before he can get to her, Maria escapes through the window. Temperance tries to kill Pedro with a pillow but Meredith arrives and prevents her. He asks her about the meaning of Farlow’s words. Temperance thanks him for coming to speak with her and explains the words mean that people should not set their course by their own terrible wishes. When Temperance and Meredith leave, Pedro manages to escape. Maria visits Verity at the tavern and thanks her for coming after her with food. She reveals she kept the knife with her for so long because she knew she would have to use someday but never for once thought it would be on Pedro. James Read arrives and tells them Pedro has escape. The blacksmith goes searching for Pedro and saves him from drowning. While sailing back to Jamestown, Read runs into Henry. Henry becomes suspicious and asks about what’s in James’ boat. Read says he has food, provision and weapons. Henry demands him to come closer but the blacksmith denies, stating he won’t have Henry searching on his boat. James takes Pedro to the tavern and he reunites with Maria. She apologizes and asks why he didn’t tell her about Yeardley’s order. Pedro says he wasn’t able to think about their master when she was kissing him. They agree to turn themselves in to Yeardley. While Pedro and Maria attempt to return to Yeardley's farm, they run into Henry. He puts them in chains and drags them into town to deliver them to the governor. As a reward, Yeardley allows the Sharrows to keep Massinger’s slave. Pedro urges the governor to forgive Maria, swearing it was an accident and she run away out of fear. Temperance plays along with their lie. Yeardley, however, wants to punish Maria and brands his initial on her face with a hot iron for her to always remember who owns her. Alice confronts Henry with his cruel action. He tells her he’s a man beyond salvation and if she believes she can’t be tainted by Jamestown she’s mistaken. Back at Yeardley’s farm, Lady Yeardley heals Maria’s face. Pedro turns back the pillow and asks her to be kind to them. While leaving church, Pepper and Mercy agree to meet again. Once Jocelyn and Christopher are outside, they see all of the townsfolk on the streets with pans and bones. Christopher tells Jocelyn she’ll have to endure a Skimmington ride to shame her for failing to remarry. The doctor tries to stop her but she goes ahead among the crowd anyway. She’s taunted by the townsfolk screaming “shame” and “harlot”. Once she arrives home, she starts to cry. That night, she meets with James Read at the barn. He shares his concern for her welfare because of what happened earlier. She begins to undress and says she refuses to be tamed. She kisses James and undresses him while promising that she will be as open as she wishes to. Gallery Jamestowns2ep7jpg.jpg MV5BNDk1MTBiZmMtYjI2NC00YjBjLWI4YTQtOWRmNDI3ODJmYjlmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc1NTI0MzA@. V1 SY1000 SX1500 AL (1).jpg jamestown-interview-2a.jpg JMT S2 VK 09.06.2017 748-660x400.jpg pedros2.png 54xq86XozCi8p57hIjcCaJ9OQG6.jpg Jamestown-Sky-One-922575ep6.jpg 339165.jpg Jamestown_Episode_7_Season_2.jpg fthk.png Events * Human branding * Skimmington Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng''' '''as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Abubakar Salim as Pedro * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske Category:Episodes Category:Season 2